


Dinner Plans

by SubliminalWriter



Series: Can You Last? [3]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: BiSutton, Bisexual Kat Edison, F/F, Fingerfucking, Homophobia, Oral Sex, Table Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubliminalWriter/pseuds/SubliminalWriter
Summary: Kat and Adena find themselves in a compromising situation. Jane becomes traumatized. Sutton, well she's here for the drama.Part three of Can You Last?





	Dinner Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I have turned this into a series, upon users request, I just want to let you guys know that not every piece of work I write for this series will involve the two playing the game. This ensures that the series will be long-lived because as a writer ideas come and go and if I can't continue this series then I won't. With that being said, if you have an idea you want to be written for the series please contact me via my comment section or my Tumblr subliminalace.

Teeth clash, tongues fight for dominance, with Kat winning, Adena submits as Kat pushes her roughly into the door, which shuts with a slam.

"Babe, all I could think about at work was the two of us like this," Kat tells the older woman when they break the kiss.

"Really," Adena replies, moaning when Kat latches onto her neck, sucking the rapidly pulsing vain just below her neck.

Her arms wrap around Kat's neck when she is suddenly lifted up off her feet, legs encircling Kat's slim waist.

Adena lazily smiles at her girlfriend, who has just now begun to show this dominant side of her. She stares into brown orbs full of love and lust, matching her own.

Kat walks Adena backward until the hard surface was available, which so happen to be the kitchen table, placing her down, moving back to remove her tank top then her sweats.

When she stands to her feet again, Adena motions her over, looking at the taller woman through thick lashes.

Kat smirks while approaching her girlfriend, "Take your clothes off," Adena instructs, chewing her lip.

Kat acts fast, pulling Adena in for a fierce kiss when she is completely naked, her hands drawing the brown-skinned woman into her.

"Babe, you don't know how bad I want you right now," Kay says into her ear, tasting it before she steps back for a split-second to admire Adena El-Amin in all her glory.

Her skin is flushed, lips are swollen from a mix of both women biting at them.

Adena gives a sultry gaze to the younger woman, tongue poking out of swollen lips to wet them. She leans back against the table, unfolding her legs for Kat, who watches astounded by the Persian woman.

Adena, who grows impatient due to her apparent wetness, states, "Well, are you going to do something," she delays then challenges, "Or are you just going to stand there?"

It doesn't take much for Kat to understand that Adena needs her just as much as she needs the older woman.

Kat drops to her knees in front of Adena, her tongue teasing its way up one thigh and down the other until she's content with Adena's wetness smearing down the side of her face.

Adena squirms, crying out when Kat finally stops teasing her, going to work on her clit; her fingers dancing their way up flushed brown thighs.

When she enters Adena with one finger, then two, she doesn't go slow. Adena, who has not adjusted herself properly for Kat's fingers, squeals.

Pain and pleasure; so hand in hand with one another that Adena often asked for both.

She looks down to find Kat staring back at her, her walls compressing long slender fingers, producing a gratifying friction between the two.

She licks her lips again, her head falling back while chewing at her bottom lip as she wraps her arms around Kat's head, her hips trying to match the speed of the younger woman's fingers and tongue.

The two are so lost in the other that they fail to realize the door to their apartment has been opened.

Sutton walks through the threshold first, jaw-dropping when she stares at the two women, who are so ignorant of her proximity.

Sutton raises a brow at their state of undress, only being able to see Adena from the waist up and Kat's bare back and ass.

She never recognized how hot her friends were until she did.

Jane, still oblivious of the situation, cruises into Sutton's back, staring at the tall blonde baffled as to why she had yet to move. When she doesn't move, Jane steps around her gasping loudly when she sees what Sutton is staring at; loud enough to break the two apart.

"Om my god," Jane shrieks, eyes closing. Sutton howls in laughter while Kat fumbles with finding something for the two of them to cover up with.

If she left this up to Adena she wouldn't mind being exposed in front of the three again, being the full-on nudist that she is.

Kat grabs her mother's quilt, handing one end to Adena, who sifts back on the table so that Kat can slide in between her legs.

"How long have you guys been here," Kat questions, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"We just got here," Jane answers.

"You guys didn't call first," Kat then claims.

They hold their hands up in defense, "To be fair, we called your phone like ten times, sent at least fifteen texts, used the Bat signal, and slid into your dm's on all your accounts," Sutton says.

Kat rolls her eyes, "So the logical thing was to come here when you could not reach me," she says.

Jane nods frantically, "Ah yes. You could have been murdered or something," she explains to her tallest friend.

"Instead we find you murdering Adena's pus-"

"You better not finish that sentence Sutton," Kat declares, eyes wide at the blonde.

Adena snickers at the tall blonde then at her girlfriend, who flushes with embarrassment.

"What do you guys want," Kat inquires, sinking down, tugging the quilt over her head.

"Ladies night. Kat, you agreed to dinner," Jane responds with Sutton nodding.

So caught up in pleasing Adena, Kat forgot they made plans for dinner tonight.

She turns to Adena, who nods with a smile, "That sounds like fun," she answers, voice low and still full of desire.

Kat always falls under this spell that Adena casts whenever she speaks to her in this low husky voice, mixed with her accent, Kat was in heaven. It was so sexy to her and Adena used that to her advantage every time.

"Woah, okay you two...back away from each other or I'm going for the sink hose," Jane calls out not wanting to see the two go at it again.

They look at one another, silently communicating, deciding to finish this later.

"Babe, let's save water and shower together," Adena suggest, smirking at Jane, who puffs out her cheeks, puckers her lips, and cranes her neck to the side.

"Ten minutes or I'm coming in there to break you two apart," she challenges.

"Oh, Tiny Jane," Kat calls out, "All I need is ten minutes," she concludes.

Kat practically Adena to the bathroom, stopping when Sutton calls to them, "Adena, you have really amazing boobs. Kat's really lucky to have someone like you," she says, sending them back on their way.

Sometimes Kat disliked her friends, but not really, she's glad they care, though she wished they hadn't disrupted when they did. Adena had been close to orgasm when Jane terrified the ever living shit out of them, breaking them apart.

"We'll finish this later right," Adena asks her lover when they are alone in the bathroom, Kat turns on the shower to drown out their conversation.

"You bet your sweet ass we are," is all Kat responds with pulling Adena into the shower with her when it's warm enough.  
~  
Have you ever known someone who really needed to mind their own fucking business? Didn't they sell that somewhere? Kat could have sworn- but what did Twitter know?

That's how Kat felt about the manager standing back watching the group from afar. Did she know her personally, no, but she knew that the woman did not like her and Adena together for whatever reason. Dinner for Kat just starts off wrong as the manager's eyes her, and Adena, from afar.

From the moment the four walk through the door, to the moment they take their seats, Kat has felt eyes on her and Adena, and honestly, it annoys her. Yes, she should ignore it, be the "bigger person", but when you go out to have a good time and someone is constantly watching you for no "apparent reason" its aggravating. It's sad that she can't live her best life as a queer black woman, but she can't even have a good time out with her friend without judgment.

A conversation between the four falls easily, Kat forgetting about the woman, in particular, intertwining her finger with Adena's, pecking her hand when Sutton comments on how cute they are.

"Excuse me, there is a no PDA policy."

The group hears; Kat's head shifting in the direction of the voice, eyes squinting at the name tag. Amada Madison.

She rolls her eyes, spinning back around in her seat when Jane suddenly points out across the restaurant a couple kissing, "PDA alert Amanda," she mentions, which Amanda turns too, but speaks not.

Both, Kat and Sutton, look toward Amanda waiting for her to say something, but she doesn't.

"Hey, straight people kissing," Sutton shouts across the restaurant gathering everyone attention, breaking the kissing couple up, "There's a no PDA policy. So If my lesbian friends can not kiss than you can not kiss. It's only fair," she concludes with a smile before turning back to Amanda.

"Amanda, do you have something else you want to say? If not we'd like to continue our meals in peace if that's okay with you," Kat challenges, hands holding her chin, a smile gracing her lips, ready to go all impulsive Kat on her ass.

"She's lucky we're even staying for this food," Sutton says, fork poking her pasta salad.

Amanda, feeling put on the spot huffs, turning on her heels to walk away.

When Amanda comes back again, an hour later, she's not alone, bringing a man, who had to be at least be in his middle forties. If Kat had to guess a typical patriarchal male, who upheld the ideal of marriage and what women roles were in society, but who was she to say such things.

"Ladies, do we have a problem?"

"It seems we obviously do," Sutton answers first.

"This is your second time tonight bothering my friends, my girlfriend and I," Kat adds, sipping her glass of Rose.

"Who are you," Adena demands, eyeing the man.

"I'm the owning of this establishment, Amanda here has asked you kindly on numerous occasions to stop with your PDA. This is a family establishment, we have kids here and what you two represent is sending the wrong message to them," The man says.

Kat stands to her feet, getting in the man's face, staring him in the eyes. She feels Adena pull her arm and just as she is about to speak someone from within the crowd of diners does, "So we should sit here and watch Brad and Stephanie make out all night. Why don't you go back to doing your paperwork? Leave these women alone. They are not bothering anyone."

"I'm afraid I can not. I have to ask you ladies to leave," he states, arms crossing over his chest as to say he meant business.

"Fine by me, your tie is cheap anyway and those socks, where did you get them, Hollister," Sutton declares, throwing her napkin down, scuffing at the man.

Jane follows suits as the four women gather their things and exit the restaurant peacefully.

"Are you guys okay," Jane asked, looking at her best friend and Adena, who nod for the both of them, but Kat wasn't okay; not by the slightest.

Kat just smiles and allows Adena to lead her home. Jane and Sutton walk in the opposite direction.  
~  
"It's not fair Dee," Kat roars, fist slamming against down on the table, pacing back and forth.

She could not wrap her head around it, at all. How? How could people be so freaking cruel without reason?

"Baby, I know. It's never fair, but this is the way the world is." Adena tells the younger woman.

Kat had a lot to learn when it came to why the world hated LGBT people, the "gay agenda", whatever that meant, and how most heterosexuals had fragile sexualities in general because every gay person that smiled at them had to be hitting on them.

"The world has so many problems, and you sitting here trying to wrap your mind around this isn't going to help. Come, let's warm up the fesenjoon, I prepared yesterday to eat," Adena says, walking past the younger woman, who held her hand out to catch her before she could make it to the fridge.

"I'm not hungry," she answers, eyes dark, but Adena couldn't really tell if it's anger or lust.

"Kat, I don't-"

"I said...I'm not...hungry," she reiterates, pulling Adena into her, Adena's back to her front.

Adena feels it; an inevitable question looming in the atmosphere.

"We could play the game tonight," Kat says into her ear, her hands finding a home on Adena's waist pulling her back as far as she could before saying, "But I just want you tonight, if that's okay."

"Okay," Adena says in a breathy moan, spinning in her arms, allowing Kat to lure her in for a bruising, vehement, kiss. She feels Kat's hands slide down from their resting place on her waist to her ass, lifting her up until her legs find their way around Kat's taut waist as they were earlier that day.

Kat spins, placing Adena back on their table where they had ended things abruptly, continuing what they had begun because she needed this. She needed Adena to distract her from this ruthless world, if only for a little while, while she pleasured the older woman.

When she breaks the kiss, Kat looks at Adena, who tries to remove her hijab first, "Please, let me," she says softly, peering into brown eyes, any sign of anger gone.

Adena nods as Kat loosen the bun she has it in, undoing it slowly before folding it up and leaning it across the back of the closest chair. She pulls Adena back into a kiss, working her fingers up and down her back before they move up to bare shoulders, pulling at the fabric of the blue crop top.

Nimble fingers fumble with the straps of the crop top, dragging it up and over her head, moving down to unbutton her jeans next, sliding her zipper down.

Pushing past the fabric of the denim material, Kat sighs at the copious amount of wetness she is met with, groaning when her fingers meet Adena's enlarged clit.

Pressing her thumb to it, Adena sighs, eyes closing in satisfaction. Her hips roll into Kat's hand, chasing the friction, but Kat forces her hips back, hindering their movement.

Kat's lips meet Adena's collarbone, sucking firmly; her tongue skimming up to a slacked jaw and down again.

Kat tugs the jeans down while Adena lifts her hips up letting the younger woman remove the offending material.

When Kat rises to her feet again, Adena studies at her, desire burning bright in her brown orbs. She gives Kat a once over, tucking her tongue between her lips then nibbles at them.

She stands to her feet, eyeing the blazer the younger woman has on, the yellow top, one of many, complementing her skin tone as it always did.

She unfastens the blazer, pushing it off her shoulders, untucking the yellow top from the slacks she wore, yanking that off as well. When the shirt is free, Kat dips down to kiss Adena once more, tugging her in by the waist this time.

"I changed my mind," Kat expresses lowly, eyes blazing brightly in the moonlit room, body pressed securely into Adena's.

"I am...very hungry...all of a sudden," she articulates with a gentle caress to Adena's soft skin, standing back momentarily to really acknowledge the woman she has.

Kat takes a deliberate step forward next, knowing exactly what she wants at the moment, while Adena involuntarily walks back, hands locating the table for reinforcement.

When Kat kisses Adena next she does not foresee the severity of it; Kat then hoists her up to sit on the table, where she wants her to stay. Laying her back as she climbs on top of her, Kat uses her knee to nudge brown thighs apart to feel the ample wetness Adena has to offer.

Adena's eyes slam close when Kat's tongue trails a path from her jawline to her nipples, spending an ardent amount of time with each, licking down her body just above her belly button.

She pats spread thighs, wanting them just a bit wider than her knee has granted, as she continues what she had started after work.

Her finger waste no time in running through wetness, shoving themselves in Adena's silky heat while her tongue works against the bundle of nerves.

No Adena was not expecting Kat to go this hard this early and yes it felt amazing, but she did want to last longer than 3 seconds.

For Kat, she enjoyed Adena's thighs pressing against her head, especially when she was about to come undone, so she throws a thigh over her shoulder in the process of her fingers sliding into the older woman.

First one, then two, and lastly a third, Kat pushes into Adena, who moans while trying her hardest to watch as Kat fucked her.

Back pressed firmly against the table, Adena feels the coil burst deep within her, flooding onto Kat's lips, but also her chin and cheeks.

Kat looks up with a small smile, continuing her finger assault as Adena's velvet walls engulf her, prolonging the orgasm she has just had.

Kat latches her lips onto Adena's delicate clit, sucking avidly while curling her fingers up, trying to make Adena squirt again, but one could only try.

When Adena body begins to go ridged, Kat thrusts in harder, which results in Adena growing louder; the sounds Adena produced is music to Kat's ears, honestly.

"Ah...Kat..." Adena cries out, body rising up to seize dark curls as she comes anew, thighs clenching around Kat's head, just like she liked it before loosen them and letting Kat up.

She pulls her into a kiss then rolls her on to her back.

"Dee, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Sometimes, I just love pleasing you with nothing in return."

Adena chews her lip, "I love you," she returns.

"I love you too, Dee," Kat replies, planting a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Now sleep babe," She tells her, pulling the woman into her before coaxing Adena off to sleep with every upstroke on her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I would also like to give a shout out to my girl Kaela like she be having me dying. Her ideas are fire and you probably wouldn't have a part two or three if it wasn't for her.


End file.
